My First ‘New Year’
by Yuki no Kitsune
Summary: Sumarry : Naruto menginginkan malam tahun baru kali ini ia ditemani olah orang yang sangat ia cintai. Namun sepertinya orang tersebut tak bisa menemaninya. Mampukah ia mewujudkan impiannya itu? SasuFemNaru. OOC, AU, Gaje, Lemon, One Shoot. RnR Pliss.


Holla minna-san..

Kembali lagi dengan sebuah kisah dari saia..

Cerita cinta pertama saia. XP

Udah lama gag ngepost cerita..

Kali ini saia akan buat pik yang saia persembahkan buat memeriahkan datangnya tahun baru, yang berarti semakin berkurangnya waktu hidup kita.

Okehh, dari pada berlama-lama saia ngomong gag jelas,,

Mendingan kita langsung aja..

**My First 'New Year'**

Rated T

Genre : Romantic/General

Pair : **Sasu x FemNaru**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Jii-San

My First 'New Year' © Yuki No Kitsune

Sumarry : Naruto menginginkan malam tahun baru kali ini ia ditemani olah orang yang sangat ia cintai. Namun sepertinya orang tersebut tak bisa menemaninya. Mampukah ia mewujudkan impiannya itu? SasuFemNaru. OOC, AU, Gaje, Lemon, One Shoot. RnR Pliss.

WARNING!

OOC, AU, Gaje, Lemon, One Shoot.

"DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ"

Enjoy

-

-

-

Tahun 2009 akan segera berlalu, diganti dengan tahun 2010 yang entah apa yang akan terjadi di tahun tersebut. Telah banyak hal yang terjadi di tahun ini yang telah menimpaku. Dari mulai kami harus kehilangan kepala sekolah karena sebuah tugas yang menyebabkan ia harus pergi untuk selama-lamanya hingga jadianku dengan seorang pria tampan berambut jabrik style pantat ayam yang tanpa kusadari ia juga menyukaiku sejak lama.

Uchiha Sasuke. Itulah nama pemuda itu. Pemuda yang berasal dari klan terpandang yang kini sedang menjalin sebuah kisah romantis bersamaku yang baru kali ini kurasakan hingga aku benar-benar menyayanginya hingga tak ingin berada jauh darinya.

***

"Kiba, cepat jalannya. Nanti keburu habis kembang apinya." Teriakku semangat pada salah seorang sahabatku yang memiliki tato segitiga di pipinya yang kini berada di belakangku sedang merungkuk kecapaian.

"Ia ia tunggu. Capek tau berjalan sejauh ini. Kenapa kita harus jalan kaki gini sih ? Kau kan ada motor, Naruto." Gerutunya.

"Biar terasa tahun baruannya tau. Hehehehe." Jawabku dengan gembira. Kini, aku dan sahabatku sedang menuju Konoha The Market untuk membeli kembang api yang akan kami gunakan untuk Hanabi nanti malam bersama teman-teman dan tentunya kekasihku, Sasuke.

Akhirnya sampai juga kami di pasar. Keadaannya sungguh ramai. Banyak orang-orang berbelanja membeli bahan-bahan untuk malam tahun baru nanti malam.

"Kiba, dimana tempatnya ?" Tanyaku tak sabaran.

"Itu disana. Dua blok dari sini, tidak jauh kok. Kau ikut aku saja."Terangnya.

"Hm, baiklah." Kemudian Kiba berjalan di depanku. Aku mengikutinya saja.

Akhirnya kami sampai di tempat yang dimaksud Kiba. Tempatnya sungguh ramai. Banyak berbagai macam jenis kembang api dan petasan terpajang di etalase yang telah disediakan. Setiap etalase berisi satu jenis kembang api dan petasan. Jadi lumayan mudah apabila kami mencari kembang api yang kami inginkan.

Toko ini adalah toko yang menjual kembang api terbesar yang ada di Konoha. Tokonya pun lengkap. Kami kemudian menuju etalase yang menjual kembang api yang akan kami beli. Untung saja masih tersedia banyak, jadi kami bisa membeli sebanyak yang kami perlukan.

Setelah mengambil tas khusus untuk menaruh belanjaan, kami segera menuju kasir yang ada di dekat jendela sebelah kanan. Dan kebetulan kami mengenal orang yang sedang bekerja di kasir itu. Obito-san, begitulah kami menanggilnya. Dia seumuran dengan Kakashi-sensei, guru matematikaku. Tak sangka, Obito-san bekerja disini.

Selesai membayar, kami segera kembali kerumahku untuk membicarakan kembali rencana yang telah kami buat untuk menyambut pergantian tahun.

Sesampainya dirumah, kami segera masuk dan telah ada teman-teman sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Langsung saja aku mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sakura, salah satu temanku yang berambut pink panjang dengan paras cantik dan Kiba duduk di samping kekasihnya, Ino yang berada di sebelah Hinata yang sedang sibuk membuat hiasan.

"Kau sudah pulang." Ucap Hinata.

"Sasuke sudah kau hubungi ?" Tanya Temari padaku.

"Sudah kok. Tapi…"

"Tapi kenapa Naruto? Tanyanya lagi.

"Sepertinya ia tak janji, karena dia akan pergi bersama keluarganya." Akupun merunduk mengingat apa yang Sasuke katakan padaku. Padahal ini tahun pertama aku mempunyai seorang kekasih. Biasanya tidak lebih dari sebulan, aku putus dengan kekasihku. Tapi setelah bertemu Sasuke, aku merasakan hal yang berbeda saat bersamanya. Meskipun ia terkadang bersikap dingin, namun ia sangat memperhatikanku. Jadi aku ingin tahun baru kali ini menjadi hari yang paling istimewa dari semua hari yang kujalani bersama Sasuke.

'FLASHBACK'

Aku dan Kiba kembali berjalan kaki sepulang dari toko kembang api. Ditengah perjalanan aku mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah ya, aku kan belum bertanya lagi kepada Sasuke. Kuhubungi lagi deh." Aku segera mengambil ponsel bercasing orange dari kantong sebelah kanan jeansku. Dan memencet tombol angka-angka yang dapat menghubungkan aku pada Sasuke.

"Halo, Sasuke. Kau bisa datang kan malam ini?" Tanyaku penuh harap pada Sasuke setelah ia menjawab teleponku.

"Hm, maaf Naruto. Aku tak bisa jajnji bisa datang atau tidak. Masalahnya orang tuaku mengajakku pergi ke-.." Baru saja Sasuke akan menjelaskan mengapa ia tak janji akan datang, pembicaraanya sudah diselak oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat bersenang-senang. Dan lupakan janji manismu itu!" Jawabku hampir putus asa jarena kesal ketika Sasuke membatalkan janjinya kepadaku untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama.

'END OF FLASHBACK'

"Jadi begitu? Ya sudahlah lupakan saja. Tanpa dia kau akan tetap bersenang-senang bersama kami kan." Ucap Ino menghiburku.

"Ia kan Naruto. Kau akan tetap bersama kami meskipun pacarmu yang 'jahat' itu tidak datang. Kau akan tetap bersama kami kan. Kami sangat membutuhkanmu Naruto." Tambah Sakura.

Akupun tersenyum mendengarnya. 'Aku benar-benar memiliki teman-teman yang sangat baik dan perhatian padaku. Terima kasih Kami-sama. Kau telah pertemukan mereka padaku.' Pikirku sambil tersenyum kearah mereka berlima –Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Temari, Hinata-. Berhubung hari sudah sore, kami pun meneruskan pekerjaan masing-masing, mempersiapkan untuk nanti malam.

'SASUKE'S POV'

"Ototou, sudah kau persiapkan kejutan untuk Naru-chan?" Tanya pria berambut panjang diikat kebelakang dengan wajah agak 'keriput' pada adiknya yang sedang mengacak-acak lemarinya untuk mencari baju mana yang akan ia gunakan untuk nanti malam.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat sambil tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Hei, aku pergi dulu ya. Dei-chan sudah nunggu tuh. Daahh sayang." Itachi langsung pergi meninggalkan adiknya yang masih sibuk dalam pekerjaannya.

"Oh ia aku lupa."

'CCUUUPP'

"Daahh." Sasuke yang baru saja tenang karena anekinya telah pergi, badmoodnya kembali muncul lagi ketika Itachi kembali lagi hanya sekedar untuk mencium pipinya. Dan sukses membuat ia melempar baju yang ada di tangannya kearah Itachi yang sedang berjalan ke luar kamarnya, namun lemparannya kali ini tidak mampu mengenai Itachi.

Setelah ber-badmood ria sambil tetap mencari baju, akhirnya ia menemukan baju yang tepat. Sebuah kaos berwarna orange(?) dipadu dengan celana jeans hitam. Membuatnya terlihat mempesona.

Ia pun segera menuju kamar mandi yang telah tersedia di kamarnya. Mandi yang bersih dan sewangi mungkin agar makin terlihat mempesona di depan kekasihnya.

'NORMAL POV'

.

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukkan jam 7 malam. Maka kami pun segera menuju pekarangan rumahku. Teman-teman pun sudah datang untuk membantuku membuat hidangan untuk tengah malam nanti. Shino, Gaara, Ino, dan Neji sedang membuat ayam bakar. Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Temari membuat jagung bakar. Sedangkan sisanya, aku, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, dan Matsuri sedang mempersiapkan peralatan makannya.

"Naruto, kembang apinya mau ditaruh dimana?" Tanya Kiba yang baru saja kembali mengambil kembang api.

"Ditaruh disana saja dulu. Nanti kalau sudah jam setengah 12 baru kita susun penempatannya, terus kita nyalain deh." Ucapku senang.

Baru kali ini aku sesenang ini. Biasanya tiap tahun baru aku, okaasan dan otousan hanya pergi ke taman kota, untuk melihat hanabi. Namun kali ini, aku dan teman-teman yang membuat hanabi sendiri. Merupakan hari terindah yang pernah kualami.

Kira-kira pukul 22.49 semuanya hampir beres. Tinggal tunggu jam setengah 12 malam kami baru akan menyusun kembang apinya.

"Ino, kok jam segini dia belum datang? Apa Sasuke benar-benar tidak datang? Kan ini semua kita buat untuk merayakan jadian dia sama Naruto kan. Ingat tidak, 3 hari yang lalu mereka kan baru aja jadian untuk yang ke-8 bulan. " Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Tenang, aku sudah menghubunginya kok tadi, dia akan sampai sebentar lagi." Jelas Ino meyakinkan. Sebenarnya ia juga khawatir, pasalnya ia sudah menghubunginya dari jam 10. padahal jarak antara rumah Naruto dan Sasuke tidak memakan waktu hampir 1 jam.

.

.

.

TIINN TIIINN

"Aduh, lama banget sih nie mobil. Mana udah jam segini lagi. Bisa-bisa telat nih." Sasuke yang masih diperjalanan terjebak macet, karena dia tadi harus pergi ke rumah Deidara untuk mengantarkan bingkisan yang seharusnya sudah dari tasi dibawa oleh kakaknya. Dan karena keteledoran kakanya tersebut, kini dia darus sabar menghadapi macet yang melandanya.

"Shit!" Ia pun keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari menuju rumah Naruto. Kalau tidak begini, ia akan terlambat.

Come Back to Naruto…

"Shikamaru dengan Temari. Kiba dengan Ino, Gaara dengan Matsuri, Sai dengan Sakura. Neji dengan Tenten. Shino dengan Hinata. Aku, dengan siapa?" Naruto yang tak ada pasangan duduk sendiri di kursi tamannya sambil memperhatikan bintang bintang yang bersinar di langit.

'Betapa indahnya langit saat ini. Seandainya ada Sasuke disini. Pasti akan terlihat sangat romantis.' Pikiranku kembali kepada Sasuke. Meskipun aku ingin melupakannya, namun tidak bisa. Aku teramat sayang dengan Sasuke, dan saat ini aku ingin bersamanya.

"Naru-chan, apa aku boleh duduk disini?" Seorang pria tampan menghampiriku, meminta izin duduk disampingku. Dengan kaus orange warna kesukaanku dipadu dengan Jeans hitam dan rambut style pantat ayam, membuat dirinya begitu mempesona. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Rambut pantat ayam? Tampan? Ah, Sasuke!

Aku mengusap-usap mataku. Tak percaya pada apa yang kulihat sekarang. Benarkah itu Sasuke?

"Sasuke, apa itu kamu? Tanyaku pada pria disebelahku dengan penuh keraguan, namun senang.

"Ya Naru-chan. Ini aku." Jawabnya meyakinkan.

"Tapi-tapi, kau bilang kan kau tidak janji akan da- hmphhh." Ucapanku berhenti seketika, ketika ada sesuatu menyentuh bibirku.

'Lembut.' Pikirku. Aku segera membuka mata, memastikan apa yang terjadi padaku. Dan kulihat wajah Sasuke berada tepat di depan wajahku. Tunggu, bukan dekat, tapi bibirnya 'menempel'.

"Sa-sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku setelah aku 'bebas'. "Apa tadi itu ciuman?" tanyaku lagi masih tak percaya.

"Apa perlu kulakukan lagi agar kau percaya?" Ucapnya meyakinkan.

"Tapi kau bilang, kau tak akan datang?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Bukan tak datang, sayang. Aku kan hanya bilang tak janji. Bukan tak berarti aku tak datang kan." Jelasnya padaku. "Ini untukmu." Tangannya mengulur seraya memberikan sesuatu padaku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku setelah aku menerima sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah.

"Buka saja." Suruhnya. Dengan seulas senyum dibibirnya ia meyakinkanku.

"Ci-cincin? Tapi, untuk apa?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Dasar cerewet. Will You Marry Me?" Sasuke berjongkok di bawahku dan memegang tanganku. Seakan-akan Sang pangeran melamar Sang putri.

"Sure!" Jawabku bahagia. "Tentu saja aku mau." Hari ini adalah hari terbahagiaku. Sasuke melamarku. Entah kapan aku akan menikah dengannya. Tapi ku pastikan aku akan bersamanya. Hingga akhir memisahkan kami berdua.

Terlihat kembang api mulai 'bermekaran' di langit. Tanda tahun telah berganti. Dibelakang sana, terlihat pasangan-pasangan tersenyum melihat Naruto dan Sasuke.

The End..

-

-

-

Hyahhhhh…

Aku bikin cerita romantis.

Gag percaya bisa bikin kayak beginian. Hehehehehe..

Gimana menurut para readers?

Serukah, atau masih kurang ato,, malahh anta bangett..?

Sampaikan pendapat kalian dengan menekan 'tombol' berwarna hijau dibawah ini..

Gampang kann..

RnR Pliss


End file.
